Wenn Träume war werden
by Yuna200
Summary: In einem Wunderschönen Traum, liegt das Geheimnis überdeckt durch Zeit und Raum. Vielleicht kann unsere Liebe Stark sein, für immer da sein. Das sich der Traum sich eines Tages auch erfüllt. Kleine Lady/Helios


Gib mir meinen Traum zurück

Wenn Träume war werden

Einsam spazierte die einzige Tochter des Königspaares von Kristaltokyo, durch den Rosengarten.

Sie war gerade 16 geworden und so langsam drängte sich dir Frage auf, wenn die junge Prinzessin mal heiraten würde.

Der Frieden wehrte erst seit kurzem wieder, sie liebte ihre Eltern und die Sailors, aber manchmal wollte sie einfach ein gang normales Mädchen sein.

„Prinzessin, die Königin sucht nach dir", Sailor Mars und Merkur, standen am Rande des Gartens, sie sah auf.

„Ja ich komme", sie schritt auf die beiden zu, sie begleiteten sie bis zu ihrer Mutter in den Thronsaal.

„Kleine Lady", Königin Serenity kam ihrer Tochter entgegen.

„Mama", sie sah zu ihrer Mutter, das alle Sailors um sie waren, gehört dazu ihrer Eltern gab es selten ohne die Wächterrinnen.

„Wir werden ein Ball geben, der dazu dienen wird dir einen zukünfitgen Mann zu suchen. Wir möchten dir niemanden aufzwingen. Du sollst selbst wählen, doch das Volk wartet Kleine Lady", sie lächelt ihre Tochter an, diese sah zu ihrer Mutter hoch.

„Ein Ball, für mich? Um einen Mann zu finden? Wenn ich keinen Finde was dann?", in dem Moment kam auch der König in den Saal.

„Dann meine Prinzessin suchen wir weiter, irgendwann kommt der richtige", er zog seine Tochter in den Arm.

„So schnell bist du groß geworden", er sah auf sein kleines Mädchen runter.

„Aber Papa ihr habt doch noch Selene, die ihr total verziehen dürft", sie lächelt ihn zufrieden an.

„Soll das heißen ich verzieh deine kleine Schwester und dich nicht?", neckte er seine Tochter zurück, er wusste wie es gemeint war.

In einem hatte sie recht Selene würde eine wesentlich leichtere Kindheit haben, sie war nun mal nicht die Thronerbin.

„Kleine Lady, du siehst wunderschön aus", Diana schlich um die Prinzessin rum, diese dreht sich einmal um sich selber und sah in den Spiegel.

„Ja, es ist wunderschön. Meinst du ich finde heute meinen Prinzen Diana?", sie sah runter zu der Katze, mit der sie aufgewachsen ist.

„Vielleicht ist er ja dabei, vielleicht verliebst du dich sogar. Wäre das nicht Traumhaft", mit verklärtem Blick sah Diana zu ihr hoch.

„Traumhaft", sie sah in ihren Spiegel und lächelt

„Kleine Lady bist du so weit, deine Gäste warten", Artemis und König Endymion, traten in ihr Zimmer.

„Ein richtige Lady, wo ist nur die Kleine Lady hin", Artemis betrachtet seine Prinzessin.

„Erwachsen Artemis, wie eure Diana und beide sind so wundervolle junge Damen geworden. Darf ich bitte meine Lady", Endymion, hielt ihr den Arm hin, in den sie sich hackte.

Zu viert machten sie sich auf den Weg zum großen Empfang.

Im Ballsaal warteten alles Gäste die geladen wurden, auf den Ehrengast.

„Ihre Majestäten Königin Serenity, König Endymion und Kronprinzessin Lady Serenity", Sailor Mars sah zu den dreien die eintraten, an ihrer Seite Luna, Artemis und Diana.

Alles Sailor trugen heute Abend Festkleidung, sie vielen kaum auf, doch sie waren wachsam.

Auf dem Podest platz genommen, brachte Sailor Pluto Selene zu ihren Eltern.

Sailor Uranus und Neptun, übernahmen die Pflicht, die jungen Männer ihrer Prinzessin vorzustellen.

„Prinz Neflite, aus dem Königreich Magnetit-Jade", Uranus kündigte an, Neptun lies vortreten.

„Es freut uns dass Sie den weiten weg zu uns gemacht haben Prinz Neflite", Endymion nickte ihm höflich zu.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits eure Majestät", er verbeugte sich kurz und trat zurück in die Reihe.

„Prinz Jedyte, aus dem Königreich Jade", diese trat vor und verbeugte sich.

„Auch dich begrüßen wir Prinz Jedyte", Endymion nickte ihm wieder zu.

Haruka stellte noch den Prinzen Kunzite und Zoiste vor.

„Hier mit ist der Ball eröffnet ich wünschen ihnen allen viel vergnügen", Serenity setzt sich wieder und sah zu ihrem Mann.

Uranus und Neptun kamen auf sie zu und verbeugten sich.

Die Kronprinzessin wurde von ihrem Onkel Shingo zum ersten Tanz auf die Fläche geführt.

„Neptun, Uranus wo ist der Prinz von Elysion", Endymion sah fragend zu den beiden.

„Wir wissen es nicht eure Hoheit", sie sahen entschuldigen zu ihrem König.

Königin Serenity stand auf und ging ein Stück aus Sichtweite der Gäste und deute Uranus und Neptun an ihr zu folgen.

„Michiru, Haruka", sagt sie leise, die beiden sahen zu ihrer Königin, ihre Erdennamen haben sie schon ewig nicht mehr aus dem Mund ihrer Königin gehört.

„Majestät", sie kamen noch näher auf sie zu und ginge noch ein Stück weiter in eine art Nische.

„Ihr müssten den Prinzen finden, es ist so Wichtig.", sie sah bedrückt zu den beiden.

„Ich sehe es nicht gerne, wenn mein Mondgesicht bekümmert ist", Haruka lächelt ihre Königin an.

„Lass das ja keine hören das du so mit mir sprichst", kichert die Königin, in ihr stecke trotz der Stolzen Königin noch Usagi, die sie einmal war.

„Wieso ist er so wichtig?", Haruka sah sie fragend an.

„Damals wie heute weiß ich es, er ist der richtige für unsere Lady. Er wird sie glücklich machen. Der Ball ist doch nur schein", sie sah von Haruka zu Michiru.

„In Ordnung wir suchen ihn", sie verbeugten sich noch mal und verschwanden dann.

„Usa, darf ich dich auf die Tanzfläche führen", Endymion hielt ihr die Hand hin, die sie ergriff.

Er führte sie auf die Tanzfläche und Tanzte mir ihr den ersten Tanz, bevor er mit seiner Tochter tanzte.

Die Königin tanzte mit den Prinzen und war froh als sie die endlich durch hatte, sie eilte dann direkt auf ihre inneren Sailor und besten Freundinnen zu.

„Gefällt euch der Ball", sie sah in die runde und alles verbeugte sich.

„Wirklich sehr schön Serenity und unsere Lady sie wird nun erwachsen", Sailor Mars sah auf die kleine Lady und sah ihr beim Tanzen zu

„Sie ist es fast schon Ray, sie ist so schnell groß geworden", sie lächelt ihre beste Freundin an, sie dreht sich zu dem Rest.

„So und nun, vergesst mal das ich eure Königin bin und lasst uns den Ball genießen"

„Wir ihr wünscht Serenity", kam es 5-stimmig zurück.

Der Abend schritt voran Serenity hatte die Hoffnung fast aufgegeben, als Michiru und Haruka wieder kamen.

„Habt ihr ihn gefunden?", sie war etwas nervös, Michiru grinste zufrieden.

„Haben wir und wir haben gleich das richtige erste Treffen arrangiert."

„Wie soll ich das den Verstehen Michiru", sie sah fragend zu ihr.

„Setsuna hat die Prinzessin gerettet und in den Garten begleitet, damit sie mal Luft holen kann. Und dann hat Haruka sie gerufen. Tja und nun stehen die Zwei, die deiner und Endymions Meinung zusammen gehören unten im Garten", erklärte Michiru zufrieden, Serenity viel Michiru um den Hals.

„Ihr seit klasse. Ihr entschuldigt mich", sie eilte so schnell wie ihr Kleid es zuließ zu ihrem Mann.

Setsuna hatte im laufe des Abends die jüngste Tochter zu Bett gebracht.

„Endymion, komm mit auf die Veranda", sie zog ihren Mann hinter sich her.

„Was machen wir dort?", fragte er verwundert

„Schhh, leise, versichere dich das wir allein bleiben", gesagt getan, Michiru und Haruka waren gefolgt und sorgten nun dafür das niemand auf die Veranda konnte.

„Schau da unten Mamoru, das ist der entscheidene Moment", er folgte ihrem Blick wie seine Tochter und der Prinz von Elysion sich das erste Mal sahen.

„Setsuna?", sie sah der Frau nach, die eben noch bei ihr war, sie spazierte allein weiter durch den Rosengarten den sie so liebt.

Am beleuchten Brunnen, der in allen Regenbogenfarben blitze blieb sie stehen, auf der anderen Seite des Gartens, sah sie jemanden auf sich zu kommen.

Ein warmes, weiches, helles Licht schien ihn zu umhüllen.

Sie sah genau hin und schüttelt über sich selber den Kopf.

„Jetzt träum ich schon mit offenen Augen", sagte sie leise, aber doch so laut das der jenige es hörte.

„Ihr Träumt nicht Prinzessin, außer ich träume auch", lächelnd trat er auf sie zu.

„Du bist echt, aber meine Träume", sie sah unsicher zu ihm hoch.

„Ich kann es selber nicht glauben, das du echt bist.", er stand nun fast vor ihr.

„Meine Prinzessin, erlaubt mir mich vorzustellen, nicht nur in unseren Träumen, sondern auch hier in der Realität.", er verbeugte sich vor ihr und nahm sachte ihre Hand und gab ihr einen Kuss auf diese.

„Ich kann es noch nicht glauben, du bist echt. Du weißt nicht wie sehr ich mir ersehnt habe, das du Wirklichkeit bist", sie sah nun lächelnd zu ihm und doch war sie sich ihrer Sache noch nicht sicher.

„Ich bin Wirklichkeit genau wie du meine Prinzessin", er stand nun dich vor ihr und streichelt ihr sanft durch Gesicht, „Du weißt gar nicht wie ich es mir ersehnt habe, das mal zu tun".

„Helios", sie viel ihm einfach um den Hals und er fing sie lächelnd auf.

„Meine Lady", flüstert er ihr ins Ohr, sie sah zu ihm auf.

„Nur deine, für immer und ewig", sie löste sich wieder von ihm.

„Das ist doch ein Ball, nicht war. Also lass uns zu deinen Gästen gehen und Tanzen", er hielt ihr den Arm hin, den sie gerne nahm.

„Sie scheinen sich zu kenne", Michriu sah fragend zu ihrer Königin.

„Damals wie heute, ich weiß es vom König Helian, das beide sich kennen, aus ihren Träumen", sie sah wie das junge Paar wieder im Palast verschwand.

„Lasst uns zurück gehen, sonnst wissen sie das wir hier waren", zu viert machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück.

Die 5 Sailors eilten zu ihrer Königin und wollten wissen was denn so Wichtig war, als sich die Tür öffnet und ihre Prinzessin mit einem jungen Gutsaussehenden Mann eintrat.

Zu einem Wienerwalzer wirbelt Helios, sie durch den Ballsaal und sie strahlte, nichts erinnerte mehr an die Prinzessin, die immer Gedanken versunken und unglücklich wirkte.

„Schau nur wie sie strahlt Mamoru, er ist der richtige, damals wie heute", die Königin strahlte ihren Mann glücklich an.

„Ich hab mich da ganz auf dich verlassen Usa und du hattest recht", sie sahen den beiden zu wie sie tanzen, keiner war auf der Tanzfläche, außer die beiden.

„Du tanzt noch besser als in unseren Träumen", sie strahlte ihn an und er konnte auch eine strahlen nicht verbergen, ihre Augen leuchteten richtig gehend.

„Und du bist noch Hübscher als ich es mir je erträumt habe", leider endete der Tanz viel zu schnell.

Den Rest des Abends tanzen die beiden, bis der Ball sein Ende nahm, der König hatte die Prinzen eingeladen über Nacht zu bleiben.

Was eigentlich überflüssig gewesen wäre, jeder konnte sehen das die Kronprinzessin nur eine Prinzen anhimmelte.

Mit dem Morgen kam auch der Abschied, das Königspaar bedankte sich fürs Kommen und verabschiedet die Prinzen.

Auch Helios musste zurück er hatte Pflichten den er nachkommen musste.

„Sehen wir uns bald wieder", sie saß mit ihm im Rosengarten am Brunnen, das Königspaar und die Sailors saßen nur ein paar Meter weiter und gaben vor Tee zu trinken.

„Aber ja, heute Nacht in unseren Träumen werden wir uns wieder sehen. Du musst nur dran glauben", er strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, sie schmiegte sich an seine Hand.

„Dann kann ich es kaum abwarten das es Nacht wird", er erhob sich und verabschiedet sich vom Königspaar.

„Ihr seit immer Wilkommen Prinz Helios", Serenity lächelt ihn offen an.

„Ihre Schönheit hat sie von ihnen Königin Serenity. Ich werde der Einladung gerne nachkommen", er ging auf Lady Serenity zu und ging noch ein Stück mit ihr aus der sichtweite ihrer Eltern.

„Meine Lady", er zog sie sanft an sich, langsam kam er ihrem Gesicht näher, sie schloss die Augen und kam ihm etwas entgegen, sanft legte er seine Lippen auf ihre.

Ganz sachte liebkoste er ihre Lippen, unsicher erwidert sie diese Zärtlichkeit.

Er löste sich von ihr und sie strahlte noch mehr, als sie es schon getan hatte.

„In unsern Träumen", damit verschwand er vor ihren Augen in einem Schleier aus weißen und goldenem Licht.

Verträumt ging sie zurück zu ihren Eltern und stich sich sanft über die Lippen, Serenety strahlte ihre Tochter an und kam auf sie zu.

„Es muss ja wundervoll gewesen sein, so wie du strahlst. Möchtest du uns was sagen kleine Lady?", für sie würde ihrer Tochter immer kleine Lady sein.

„Es war wundervoll Mama. Der Ball war um meinen Zukünftigen Mann zu finden richtig?", sie sah von ihrer Mutter zu ihrem Vater, der ihr zunickte.

„Und hast du deine zukünftigen Mann gefunden?". Fragte Serenity ihre Tochter zärtlich.

Diese schüttelt den Kopf, was ihr von allen verwundert Blick einbrachte.

„Nein, ich habe die große Liebe gefunden", sie strahlte ihre Mutter an, diese nahm ihrer Tochter in den Arm.

„Ich wusste, dass ihr für einander bestimmt seid", sie streichelt ihrer Tochter über die Schulter, diese löste sich von ihr und sah in die Runde.

„Woher?", wollte die junge Prinzessin wissen, Diana kam hinter ihren Eltern hervor.

„Es war schon immer klar, das ihr ein wundervolles Paar sein könntet und als du von deinen Träumen erzählt hast, wusste ich dass es so weit war. Nicht nur du hattest diese Träume auch er", Diana wurde rot" Und das weiß ich weil, Blake seine Kater es mir mitgeteilt hatte. Seit ihr jetzt böse auf mich Prinzessin", Diana sah betroffen zu Boden, die Prinzessin ging in die hocke und hob ihrer Katze hoch.

„Ich weiß nicht wie ich dir Danken soll Diana, aber über diesen Blake will ich alles wissen ja", sie drückte die Katze an sich.

„Blake, wer ist Blake", Artemis baute sich nun auf, Luna trat hinter ihn und holte aus und verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss.

„Aua Luna", er sah vorwurfsvoll zu Luna.

„Diana ist erwachsen. Akzeptier das Artemis", sie setzt sich zufrieden neben ihrer Königin, von der sie jetzt mit einem versteckten Grinsen gestreichelt wurde.

„Gib es auf Artemis wir haben kein mitspracherecht mehr, für unser Töchter", Enydmion sah mitleidig zu Artemis.

„Ihr habt ja noch Selene", Artemis sah zu ihm und schmollte.

„Was hindert euch den noch ein Katzenkind zu haben?", Endymion grinste frech, Artemis schnaufte und Lunas Augen fingen an zu funkeln.

„Aber jetzt wo Diana groß ist, ich weiß nicht, was meinst du Luna", er sah Luna fragend an.

„Frag mich das in 6 Wochen noch mal", damit sprang Luna von dem Schoss ihrer Königin und verschwand im Garten.

Artemis sah ihr verdutzt hinterher, " was soll das den Heißen"

„Papa, hast du es den nicht bemerkt?", Diana kichert nun richtig.

„Was den bemerken?", Artemis schien wirklich keine Ahnung zu haben.

„Selbst wir haben es bemerkt sie ist die letzten 2-3 Wochen sehr anhänglich, so war sie auch als sie Diana bekommen hat", Serenity lächelt den Kater an, dem viel alles aus dem Gesicht.

„Und ich hab es nicht bemerkt", damit war er auf dem Weg hinter Luna her.

So schnell wie sonnst die Nacht einbrach, so lange schien es Heute zu dauern.

Nervös lief die Prinzessin schon den ganzen Tag durchs Schloß, immer dabei Selene, da ihre Eltern noch einiges erledigen mussten.

Sie sah Selene zu wie sie voller Freude in ihrer Schaukel saß, mit ihren gerade mal 4 Jahren war sie so einfach glücklich zu machen.

Sie liebte ihr kleine Schwester und doch, gab es Dinge um die sie ihre kleine Schwester beneidet. Sie würde mit den Kindern der Sailor groß werden, fast jede von ihnen hatte mittlerweile ihr erstes Kind, jetzt wo es ruhig war.

Und sie würde nie zu Kronprinzessin erzogen werden, nie lernen müssen was es heißt, was für eine Last es war zu wissen, später dieses Land regieren zu müssen.

Doch auch der längste Tag ging zu ende und die Nacht die sie herbei ersehnte kam endlich.

Auf der Lichtung wartet er schon wie jede Nacht, wenn sie in ihre Traumwelt abtrifftet.

Sie lief auf ihn zu und er fing sie auf, sie spazierte ewig durch den Wald der Träume.

„Jetzt wo ich weiß das du Wirklichkeit bist", er bliebt stehen und ging vor ihr auf die Knie.

Aus dem nichts erschien eine weiße Rose in seiner Hand, „Möchte ich meinen Wunsch war machen", er nahm ihre Hand in seine und sah zu ihr hoch.

„Möchtest du meine Prinzessin sein, mit mir gemeinsam die Aufgabe bewältigen unsere Königreiche zu regieren und an meiner Seite Glücklich werden?", er übergab ihr die Rose, sie viel ihm um den Hals als er aufstand.

„Nichts lieber als das, ich bin dein für immer und ewig, wenn du mich haben willst", er schloss sie fest in seine Arme und küsste sie sanft.

„Ich will dich, mit allem was du zu bitten hast", er küsste sie noch mal, dann verschwand sie.

Sie löste sich einfach auf, sie war also schon wieder wach, dann würde es für ihn auch Zeit diese Welt zu verlassen.

Lächelnd stand sie auf und machte sich für den Unterricht fertig, in ihrem Sailordress.

Heute würde sie mit Haruka lernen, das machte sie am liebsten.

Sailor Uranus, war anders als die anderen und behandelt sie auch anders, dort fühlte sie sich wie eine von ihnen.

Während sie im Unterricht war, kam Helios im Palast an um mit dem König zu sprechen.

„Prinz Helios, wünscht sie zu sprechen", Sailor Mars war eingetreten.

„Bitte ihn doch rein Ray", sie nickte ihr freundlich zu.

„Helios, was könne wir für dich tun?", sie sahen freundlich zu dem jungen Mann, der sein Herz an ihrer ältesten Tochter verloren hat.

„Der Ball fand statt um einen passenden Bräutigam zu finden. Eure Majestät", er ging auf die Knie und verbeugte sich.

„Hiermit erbitte ich die Hand eurer Tochter Lady Serenity, die mir mein Herz geraubt hat", er sah erst mal nicht hoch, so konnte er nicht sehen wie Serenity anfing zu weinen.

„Ich möchte dir sehr gerne meine Tochter anvertrauen Helios, aber hat sie auch ihrer Zustimmung gegeben?", Endymion hatte die Hand auf die seiner Frau gelegte und beruhigte sie so etwas.

„Ja mein König, ich habe Lady Serenity diese Frage gestellt und sie ist einverstanden", er sah nun auf, mittlerweile hatte sich die Königin erhoben und nickte ihrem Mann zu.

„Dann möchte ich sie gerne Willkommen heißen Helios", Endymion nahm den jungen Mann kurz in den Arm und drückte ihn.

„Möchtest du zu jetzt zu deiner Braut und ihr mitteilen dass wir euch unseren Segen geben?". Serenity stand nun neben den beiden.

„Gerne Königin Serenity ", sie blinzelt die Tränen weg.

„Dann komm, mein Mann muss zu einem Termin, aber ich möchte es nicht verpassen wenn du es ihr sagst. Und lass das König und so weg wenn wir unter uns sind. Du gehörst doch nun zu Familie", sie lächelt ihren Mann an, der sich geschlagen ergab mit seine Frau streiten, nein er wusste er hatte eh keine Chance zu gewinnen.

„Mondstein Flieg", Uranus hatte Gegner aufgestellt, die sie treffen sollte, so schnell und treffsicher wie möglich.

Helios und Serenity sahen erst einen Moment bei dem Training zu.

„Noch mal kleine Lady, wirf ihn und dann lauf, versuch ihn einzuholen", Uranus hatte den Besuch auch noch nicht bemerkt.

„Mondstein Flieg", und dann rannte sie los, sie lief und lief fast hätte sie ihn eingeholt.

„Pass auf der kommt zurück Sailor Chibimoon", schrie Uranus und Sailor Chibimoon wich aus und fing ihren Mondstein wieder auf.

Außer Atem ließ sie sich an Ort und Stelle hinfallen und legte sich ins Gras.

Zufrieden mit sich und ihrer Leistung versuchte sie wieder zu Luft zu kommen.

„Kleine Lady?", Haruka sah fragend zu der Prinzessin, da sie nicht reagierte lief Uranus auf sie zu, dich gefolgt von Serenity und Helios.

„Seit ihr schon lange da?", fragte Uranus als sie fast bei der Prinzessin war.

„Lang genug", keuchte die Königin, sie ließ sich neben ihrer Tochter nieder.

„Uranus? Mama? Helios, du bist ja wieder zurück. Hast du das gesehen Uranus ich hab's geschafft", strahlte die Prinzessin, die sich jetzt wieder aufsetzte.

„Und du Mama bist aus der Übung", grinst sie frech und krabbelt zu Helios.

„Du hast mich erschreckt", er küsste sie sanft, sie lächelt zufrieden.

„Tut mir leid, aber ihr habt es gesehen ja?", sie sah zu ihrer Mutter und Uranus

„Oh ja das haben wir und ich bin nicht aus der Übung, aber renn mal in so nem Kleid", sie knuffte ihre Tochter in die Seite.

„Wirklich gut ich bin stolz auf dich Sailor Chibimoon und Mondgesicht hat recht, sie ist so gut sie schafft es fast mit mir mit zu halten.", sie stand auf und half ihrer Königin hoch.

„Darf ich dir den zukünftigen Kronprinzen von Kristall- Tokyo vorstellen", sie deutet auf Helios, Uranus lächelt diesem höfflich an und verbeugte sich vor dem jungen Paar das mittlerweile wieder stand.

„Zu ihren diensten Prinz Helios und ich gratuliere zu eine so wundervollen Braut", damit verabschiedet sie sich aus dem Raum.

„Kleine Lady, wir haben zu gestimmt. Nach deinem 18 Geburtstag werdet ihr heiraten.

Du bist nun die Verlobte von Prinz Helios, Kronprinzessin von Kristall- Tokyo und Elysion.

Eine große Verantwortung für euch beide, doch wenn eure Liebe stark genug ist und ich bin mir sicher sie ist es. Könnt ihr alles schaffen", sie lächelt die beiden aufmunternd an und lies sie allein.

„Du hast sie wirklich gefragt", sie strahlte Helios an und er küsste sie zu antwort.

„Für immer und ewig eins", gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Garten.

„Das Kostüm steht dir gut"

„Findest du?", sie sah an sich runter.

„Dir steht alles gut", Hand in Hand schlendern sie zu ihren Eltern und den Sailors.

Die sahen alles grinsend zu den jungen Paar.

Epilog

4 Jahre sind seit dem Vergangen, die Kleine Lady ist noch immer die Kronzprinzessin von Kristall- Tokyo und Königin von Elysion.

Helios Vater starb kurz nach ihrer Hochzeit, nach langer Krankheit, so lernte er auch leider nie seine Enkeltochter kennen.

Kronprinzessin Lady Serenity und König Helios sind vor kurzen stolze Eltern geworden, von einer Tochter namens Amina.

Selen, wirbelt das Schloss ordentlich auf mit den Kindern der Sailor, herrscht immer Leben im Palast. Königin Serenity und König Endymion haben viel Freude an ihrer Jüngsten und stehen ihrer Ältesten mit Rat und Tat zu Seite, sei es die Kindererziehung oder auch Regierungsahngelegenheiten.

Luna bekam ein Zwillingspärchen das ihre Eltern auf trab hält.

Diana liebt ihrer klein Geschwister Darius und Delilah, vor allem weil sie nur selten im Palast ist.

Sie lebt mit der Kronprinzessin auf Elysion mit Blake zusammen.


End file.
